23 marca 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Miniatury - Wojciech Karpiński: "Fajka van Gogha") 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Bezpieczna przystań" (6/26) - serial 8.30 Tut turu - quiz dla dzieci 8.45 Gimnastyka: "Wyciągnij się... przeciągnij się" 8.50 "Pomysłowy Dobromir": "Uniwersalny pojazd" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy (4) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Niebezpieczne ujęcia" (14/20) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 To jest łatwe: ...oczko w prawo, oczko w lewo 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę - program dla ludzi otyłych 11.45 Żyć bezpieczniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Jak to ze lnem będzie / Szansa dla konopi 12.45 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka 13.10 Bio... fantastyka 13.35 Zwierzęta świata: "Po obu stronach lustra wody" (2) - serial dok. prod. nowozelandzkiej 14.05 Przez lądy i morza: Wyprawa na biegun północny 14.30 Całkiem serio o... problemach szkolnych 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Czad komando - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Dla młodych widzów: "Wkoło natury" - teleturniej 16.00 "Bezpieczna przystań" (6/26) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej (powt.) 16.25 "Cro" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Filmidło" - magazyn filmowy 17.40 Andrzej Badeński, czyli samotność sprintera - reportaż 18.10 "Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny" (14) - serial prod. USA 18.35 Magazyn katolicki: Dekalog 2 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Niebezpieczne ujęcia" (14) - serial prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 21.50 Magazynio - program satyryczny 22.00 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 22.10 Szwejki? - magazyn wojskowy 22.25 Pegaz - tygodnik kulturalny 23.00 Wiadomości gospodarcze 23.15 "Rozkaz: Zabić Polskę" - film dokumentalny Karola Grześkowiaka oraz "Ojcze" - film dok. Janusza Zaorskiego 23.50 "Mondo Manhattan": "Amerykańskie marzenie" - reportaż K. Kłopotowskiego 0.20 "Tak blisko, tak daleko" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1991 r., 86 min) 1.45 "Czy będziemy pić ścieki?" - reportaż 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Czwartkowe rozmowy 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (63) - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Więzy rodzinne" (7) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Rainier de Monaco - samotny książę" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 10.00 "W krainie dinozaurów" (17): "Gladiatorzy" 10.25 "Sen" - Edyta Bartosiewicz 10.50 Bestsellery Dwójki: "Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej" - film dok. Andrzeja Titkowa 11.45 Klasztory polskie 12.15 Clipol 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Porwanie" - film fab. prod. ukraińskiej (81 min) 14.40 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 14.45 Powitanie 15.00 "W krainie dinozaurów" (17): "Gladiatorzy" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Paryski pejzaż 15.30 Studio Sport: 7 dni polskiego sportu 16.00 Animals 16.30 Rock oko 17.00 "Artysta czasu jesieni" (4): "Tadeusz Kwiatkowski" (1) - film dok. Stefana Szlachtycza 17.15 "Pokonać górę" film dok. Grzegorza Zglińskiego 17.45 Rodzina Polsce - Polska rodzinie 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Klub pana Rysia 20.00 Studio Sport: Za metą oraz Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Podatki 21% - 45%: Małżeństwo 21.40 100 na 100, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina: "Andriej Rublow" (2-ost.) - film fab. prod. rosyjskiej (1969 r., 96 min) 23.15 Popis mistrzowski Teresy Budzisz-Krzyżanowskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Tajemnice Pragi - program o Pradze 0.25 Praskie pejzaże - Laco Adamik i Waldemar Stroński 0.40 "Kartki z Pragi, czyli krótkie spotkanie z czeską literaturą" 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV Rzeszów 15.00 — Powitanie 15.02 — Życzenia i teledysk dla solenizantów 15.05 — Program dnia i zwiastun programów 15.09 — Zaproszenie na serial dla dzieci 15.10 — Niesamowity Hulk — serial animowany 15.34 — Waleczne pingwiny 15.59 — Marianna i jej wesoła kompania — serial dla młodzieży 16.22 — Minikoncert 16.30 — Jutro w gazetach 16.45 — Relacje — magazyn reporterów 17.00 — Teleexpress 17.15 — Program dnia 17.20 — „Crystal" — odc. 144 (soap opera) 17.58 — Język angielski 18.10 — Aktualności, publicystyka 19.00 — ART — magazyn kulturalny 19.30 — Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku 20.00 — Niesamowita McCoy — komedia sensacyjna prod. USA 21.45 — Aktualności — serwis informacyjny 22.00 — Odkrywcy — odc. 11 — Nowy język nauki, odc. 12 — Piękno bestii 23.00 — Pożegnanie i program na jutro Polsat 8.00 Planeta Gilligana (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Program rozrywkowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (307) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (73) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital miejski (59) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 10.50 Molo - film prod. polskiej (1969 r., 85 min) 12.30 As, dama, walet - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 14.00 Rock dookoła świata 15.00 Airwólf (25) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Informacje 16.40 Gramy! oraz Pepsi Riff 16.55 Jonny Quest (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.25 Program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sąsiedzi (308) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Skrzydła (74) - amerykański serial komediowy 19.20 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Więżniarki (72) - australijski serial obyczajowy 21.00 Statek miłości (25) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 22.00 Informacje 22.20 Gillette World Sport Special 22.50 Na każdy temat - talk show prowadzi Andrzej Woyciechowski 23.50 Filmoteka Narodowa: Tajemnica panny Brix - film prod polskiej (1936 r., 90 min) 1.20 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Adopcja - Ania - serial pol. (powt.) 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Dokument trochę inny (powt.) 11.30 Historia (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Adaptacje literatury: Lokis - film pol. 13.45 Zulu Gula 14.00 Jeden z dziesięciu (powt.) 14.30 Mniszkówna - reportaż (powt.) 14.50 Powitanie, program dnia 15.05 Summa... po trzydziestu latach - spotkania ze Stanisławem Lemem 15.25 Impresje z lat osiemdziesiątych 15.45 Myślenie na przyszłość 16.05 Gra - teleturniej 16.30 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Trzy plus jedna (9) - serial dla młodzieży 17.40 Filmy animowane 18.00 07 zgłoś się - serial pol. 19.00 Jak ci dziękować - reportaż 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Studio kontakt - magazyn polonijny 20.45 Piosenki... 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Spektakl, który lubię i pamiętam: Juliusz Słowacki - Kordian (2) 22.50 Program na piątek 23.00 Ruch i wyobrażnia - Zofia Rudnicka 23.20 Stan nieważkości - film dok. 0.25 Za metą - magazyn sportowy 1.15 Program na piątek 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Zbuntowana (68) - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 6.45 ATaK show - program public. A. T. Kijowskiego 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Oddział specjalny - serial detekt. prod. USA 10.15 Jolanda - telenowela (odcinek podwójny) 11.00 Zbuntowana (119) 11.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial przygodowy. USA 12.45 Nocny pociąg do Monachium - przygodowy. Wlk.-Brytania 14.30 ATaK show 15.00 Formuła 1 - bezpośrednia relacja z wyścigów Formuły 1 15.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.15 Oddział specjalny 18.30 Jolanda 19.10 Zbuntowana (120) 20.00 Cena ambicji (1) - serial prod. włoskiej 21.45 Detektyw Remington Steele 22.40 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 23.45 Marie Galente - dramat USA, 1934 1.30 Zbuntowana 2.30 Cena ambicji (1) - serial prod. włoskiej 4.10 Lista Hit-Uff 5.10 Detektyw Remington Steele Sat 1 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech 7.30 Magazyn przedpołudniowy 9.30 Magazyn zdrowia i urody 10.30 Dla kobiet 10.45 Piłka nożna 11.00 Do kasy kochanie - serial komediowy USA 12.00 Sąsiedzi 12.30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 13.30 Sokole gniazdo - serial 14.25 Wszystko tylko nie miłość 14.55 Policjant z przyszłości 15.55 MacGyver - serial akcji USA 17.00 Zaryzykuj! 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Na całość! - telequiz 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Sport 19.30 Koło fortuny - telegra 20.15 Rewir Wolfa - niem. serial krym. - Trzecie oko 21.15 Schreinemakers - talk show 24.00 Whoopee Boys - komedia USA z 1986 roku 1.35 MacGyver - serial akcji USA 2.35 Policjant z przyszłości - krym. serial s-f RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 6.05 Dla dzieci 9.05 Kojak 10.00 Moda na sukces - serial 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial 11.00 Gorąca cena 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - quiz 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 15.00 I. Christen 16.00 H. Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy! 17.30 Między nami - niem. serial 18.00 Moda na sukces - serial 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Doktor Frank - zaufany lekarz - niem. serial obycz. - Zabieg 21.15 Klinika miejska - niem. serial obyczajowy - Cel 22.20 Posterunek - niemiecki serial kryminalny 23.15 Gottschalk - talk show 24.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 0.30 Nocne show Pro 7 6.20 Filmy rysunkowe 7.40 Nasz dom - serial familijny USA 8.40 Petrocelli - serial krym. USA 9.40 Roseanne - serial familijny USA 10.10 Aniołki Charliego - serial 12.00 Hartowie w akcji - serial krym. USA 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Detektyw w sutannie - serial krym. USA 15.55 Prawo Los Angeles - serial USA 16.55 Filmy rysunkowe 18.25 Rock'n'Roll Daddy - serial 18.50 Roseanne - serial familijny USA 19.25 Alf - serial 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Pech i siarka - wł.-hiszp. film akcji z 1973 r. 22.15 Egzorcysta 11 - amer. film grozy z 1977 r. 0.10 Wiadomości 0.20 Reporterzy - mag. informacyjny RTL 2 5.50 Benson 6.15 Nie bez mojej matki - serial 6.40 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 9.45 Ruck-Zuck 10.15 Uśmiech! 10.45 Benson 11.15 Nie bez mojej matki - serial 11.40 Kobieta za 7 milionów dolarów 12.40 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 17.00 Mężczyzna za 6 milionów dolarów 17.55 Ruck-Zuck 18.25 Uśmiech! 19.00 Kobieta za 7 milionów dolarów 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cadillac i dziewczyny - film fab. 22.10 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów 23.10 Bez litości - film fab. USA z 1967 r. 1.05 Pozdrowienia z zaświatów - serial 2.00 Potwory 2.25 Cudowna kobieta - serial USA Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00 Seriale animowane dla dzieci, m.in. Miś Yogi. Centurionowie 20.00 Wieczór filmowy TNT: Wszystkie światła na Joan Crawford 20.00 The Georgeus Hussy - film z 1936 r. 22.00 Susan i Bóg - film z 1940 r. 24.00 Dziś żyjemy - film z 1933 r. 2.05 Forsaking Ali Others - film z 1935 r. 3.35 Spotkanie we Francji - film z 1942 r. MTV 6.00 Poranek 7.30 The Grind 8.00 Poranek 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Mieszanka 16.00 Sport 16.30 Raport 16.45 Filmowe MTV 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Trzy przeboje 17.30 Zadzwoń! Clipy na życzenie 18.00 Muzyczny non stop 20.00 Największe przeboje 21.00 Most Wanted 22.30 Beavis i Butthead - serial 23.00 Raport Coca Coli 23.15 Filmowe MTV 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 Trzy przeboje 24.00 Koniec? 2.00 Soul 3.00 The Grind 3.30 Teledyski DSF 6.00 Sport na świecie - magazyn 6.30 Tenis 7.30 Kręgle 8.30 Powerp!ay 9.00 Hattrick Tifosi - liga włoska 10.00 Motosporty 10.30 Sporty siły 11.00 Motosporty - Rajd Portugalii 12.00 Akcja 5 13.00 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 14.00 Klasycy boksu 15.00 Piłka ręczna 16.00 Tenis 17.00 Akcja 5 18.00 Sporty magiczne - magazyn 19.55 Raport 20.00 Klasycy sportu 20.15 Kaskaderzy 21.00 Tańce - Mistrzostwa Niemiec jun. 22.00 Magazyn golfa 22.55 Raport 23.00 Mundial 24.00 Magazyn golfa 0.55 Reklama Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo górskie - hala Bercy 9.30 Je:tdziectwo - PŚ w skokach 10.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ w Birmingham, Anglia 12.30 Sporty motorowe - magazyn 13.30 Sporty motorowe - wyścigi 14.00 Bilard 16.00 Tenis 16.30 Eurofun 17.00 Deska śnieg. - PŚ w Calgary 17.30 Sporty motorowe - Tundra International Raid 18.30 Euronews 19.00 Tenis - turniej kobiet WTA w Key Biscayne 21.00 Wrestling 22.00 Boks 23.00 Bilard - MŚ w Sun City 24.00 Bilard - MŚ w Sun City 1.00 Euronews NBC Super Channel 6.00 Aktualności 6.15 Gospodarka rynkowa 6.30 Business insider 7.00 Dzisiejsze tematy 9.00 Super-shop 10.00 Europejskie Koło Fortuny 14.00 Koło pieniądze US 17.30 Financial Times 18.00 Dzisiejsze tematy 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Magazyn lifestyle 20.00 X-press Rozrywka 20.30 Magazyn informacyjny NBC 21.30 Uwolnienie wewnętrzne 22.00 Aktualności 22.30 Jay Leno-show 23.30 Talkshow 24.00 Financial Times 0.20 Gospodarka rynkowa 0.30 Magazyn informacyjny 1.00 W tym samym czasie 1.30 Jay Leno-show 2.30 Magazyn lifestyle BBC Prime 04.25 Pebble Mill 05.15 Kilroy 06.00 Mortimer and Arabel 06.15 Growing up Wild 06.40 Dodgem 07.05 Weather 07.10 KYTV 07.40 Fresh Fields 08.10 Nanny 09.00 Prime Weather 09.05 Kilroy 10.00 BBC News from London 10.05 Eastenders - The Early Days 10.35 Anne and Nick 11.00 BBC News from London 11.05 Anne and Nick 12.00 BBC News from London 12.05 Pebble Mill 12.55 Prime Weather 13.00 The Bill 13.30 Adventurer 14.20 Hot Chefs 14.30 BBC News from London 15.00 Wildlife: Journeys 15.30 Mortímer and Arabel 15.45 Grawing Up Wild 16.10 Dodgem 16.40 Porridge 17.10 Never the Twein 17.40 Strathblair 18.30 Fire! 19.00 After Henry 19.30 Eastenders 20.00 The Riff Raff Element 20.55 Weather 21.00 Just Good Fnends 21.30 Am Ceesar 22.30 BBC World Servíce News 23.00 Mulberry 23.30 Hearts of Gold Discovery Channel 16.00 Wildlife 16.55 Man Eaters 17.00 Around Wicker's World 18.05 Beyond 2000 19.00 From Monkeys to Apes 19.30 An African Ride 20.00 Hist. Mysteries 20.30 Adventures 21.00 Special Forces 21.30 Those Who Dare 22.00 Search for Adventure 23.00 Paromedics 23.30 The GI Family 00.00 Closedown Sky News 06.00 Sunríse 09.30 Sky News Extra 10.30 ABC Níghtline 11.00 World News and Business 12.00 News at Noon 13.30 CBS News This Morning 14.30 Parliament Live 16.00 World News and Business 17.00 Live At Five 18.05 Richard Littlejohn 20.00 World News and Business 21.30 Sky Worldwide Report 23.30 CBS Evening News 00.30 ABC World News 01.30 Sky News Extra 02.30 Parliament Replay 04.30 CBS News 05.30 ABC World News CNN 06.30 Moneyline 07.30 World Report 08.45 CNN Newsroom 09.30 Showbiz Today 10.30 World Report 11.30 Business Morning 12.30 World Sport 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 Larry King Live 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Busíness Asia 19.00 World Business Today 20.00 Int. Hour 22.00 WorId Business Today 22.30 World Sport 23.00 The World Today 00.00 Moneylíne 00.30 Crossfire 01.00 Prime News 02.00 Larry King Live 04.30 Showbiz Today Sky One 6.00 The D.J. Kat Show 6.30 Diplodo 7.00 Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors 7.30 Teenege Mutant Hero Turtles 8.00 The Mighty Morpin Power Rangers 8.30 Blockbusters 9.00 Oprah Winfrey Show 10.00 Concentration 10.30 Card Sharks 11.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 12.00 The Urban Peásant 12.30 Anything But Love 13.00 St. Elsewhere 14.00 If Tomorrow Comes 15.00 Oprah Winfrey Show 15.50 The DJ. Kat Show 15.55 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 16.30 The Mighty Mórphin Power Rangers 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 Múrphy Brown 18.30 Family Ties 19.00 Rescue 19.30 MASH 20.00 Manhunter 21,00 Under Suspicion 22,00 Star Trek 23.00 Late Show with Letterman 23.50 Littlejohn 0.40 Chances 1.30 WKRP In Cincínnati 2.00 Hitmix Long Play Sky Movies 6.00 Showcase 10.00 The Return of Ironside 12.00 Challenge to Be Free 14.00 Aloha Summer 16.00 True Stories 17.55 The Return of Ironside 19.30 E! News Week in Review 20.00 Company Business 21.40 This Boy's Life 23.35 Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth 1.10 The Don is Dead 3.05 The Las of His Tribe 4.35 Challenge to Be Free